Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98CHEwpeachdellxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98CHEwpeachdellxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98CHEwarvelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,012) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98DICmagicxe2x80x99 (not patented).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its very upright to nearly columnar habit, its numerous petaloids in the flower, its nearly flat upper side of the rachis, its red pigmentation on the rachis and the stipule of the young leaf and its lack of extension in bud length from before the calyx breaks to after the calyx breaks. The plant has a very upright to nearly columnar growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98CHEwpeachdellxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98CHEwarvelxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: xe2x80x98CHEwpeachdellxe2x80x99 usually bears clusters of flowers of peach coloration, whereas xe2x80x98CHEwarvelxe2x80x99 bears flowers of medium yellow coloration with less clusters. The new variety is classified as a shrub with a very upright to nearly columnar growth habit, whereas the seed parent is classified as a climbing miniature with a more spreading growth habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98DICmagicxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98CHEwpeachdellxe2x80x99 bears double (about 26 to 32 petals and about 22 to 30 petaloids) flowers of peach coloration, xe2x80x98DICmagicxe2x80x99 bears flowers of orange and yellow coloration with significantly less petalage and petaloides. The new variety is classified as a shrub with a very upright to nearly columnar tall growth habit, whereas the pollen parent is classified has a miniature with a more compact and significantly shorter growth habit.